


【白莲】共犯

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: Abo极度Ooc，捏造多建议纯嗑💊🐔观看，不要追杀我Over
Kudos: 15





	【白莲】共犯

川尻莲没有想到成团合宿会和白岩瑠姬分到一间房，团内的成员虽说从比赛开始相处了有快半年时间，彼此的亲疏程度却大不一样，白岩就是属于和他不熟的一类。  
身为Omega的他很自觉地向工作人员提交过自己的身体报告，上面念及他的特殊情况，并没有把他的真实性别告知其他成员，避免造成未分化的成员出现潜在的问题，川尻本人大概知道和自己关系近的队友第二性别。他向来谨慎，分化后控制得很好，并没有信息素紊乱的状况发生。  
抑制剂被他放在行李箱夹层，准备了三个月的分量，足够应付这次外出合宿。他也算过时间，还差几天，所以他很安心地打开房门，想着怎么跟白岩增进感情。  
白岩和他同年出生，身材体型也相仿，所以他先入为主地认为对方应该和自己相同，或者也是属于beta性别。  
白岩正坐在床上戴耳机听歌，看到他进来淡淡地看了一眼。  
“瑠姬，这段时间要你多多关照啦。”  
川尻之前录视频时就喊过他名字，白岩也不怎么意外他的称谓，两个人同龄也不必使用敬语，他只点点头，川尻推着大箱子，开始把日用品摆好。  
“莲君，用了香水？”  
白岩直接站起来，来到他身后，揪着他毛衣的高领深深地嗅了一下。  
“哇啊？！”  
川尻吓得差点弄撒手里的瓶瓶罐罐，他慌忙捂住被嗅闻过的后颈，希望气味贴没被发现。  
“是什么花的香调吧，难道是名字里的莲花？”  
白岩似乎在认真思考，川尻只能结结巴巴地回应。  
“可能是香薰的味道，景瑚他在大厅里点了香薰蜡烛……我，我没有用香水的习惯啦。”  
“是吗？莲君也没必要那么大反应，我这个人比较大大咧咧的，先和你说一声。”  
“嗯，没事，我就是被吓到了。瑠姬走起路来没有声音，就和猫一样呢。”  
川尻开玩笑也不太自然，他的手甚至还护在后颈处，整个人因为自己的靠近发着抖，白岩也没掩饰自己的味道，他作为Alpha，也根本没有掩饰的必要。  
“莲君不太喜欢肢体接触吗？”  
“也不是那样……”  
“不耽误你收拾了，洗漱用品我帮你放进浴室吧？我的已经放好过了。”  
“好的，都在这里，你放水池边就好了。”  
川尻把东西递给他，然后就匆匆地回头又忙碌起来，白岩若有所思地往浴室走去。  
简易的小包里装着他私用的牙刷牙膏毛巾之类，刚才闻到的香气若有若无，白岩凑近闻了闻，果然是同样的味道，花香里掺杂了诱人的甜，莲难道是Omega吗？不然为什么要说谎。  
“莲君，热水调好了，我的沐浴露就放在里面，你要用也没关系。”  
“啊…好的，谢谢你，瑠姬，我带的沐浴露好像不太够呢。”  
川尻也收拾好了东西，拿着换洗衣服站在门口，合宿的浴室很小，他们错身经过时，白岩又闻到令他在意的味道。  
  
川尻把睡衣放在架子上，脱下高领毛衣之后，确认了气味贴还在，仔细嗅了嗅自己没有泄露信息素，这才安心下来。  
浴室被使用过，镜子表面还残留着蒸汽，映着川尻模糊了的眉眼和裸露的肌肤，这里没有房间的暖气，他些微地瑟缩着抱紧自己。  
热水从上往下浇透了他，狭小的空间里充满了水雾，以及白岩的气息，川尻察觉到自己身体起了不寻常的热度时，已经晚了。  
情潮到来的前几天，Omega会对Alpha的信息素格外的敏感，身体表面的泡沫被冲散，肌肤泛着不正常的红，川尻关掉热水，缓缓地蹲下身体，希望借由身体冷却保持清醒。  
下身完全挺立起来，不需要抚慰也在流水，Omega生来就为了性爱而成熟的身体，提前做好了被侵犯的准备，川尻把身体贴近冰冷的瓷砖，捂住口鼻不愿泄露任何声响。  
川尻进浴室已经三十分钟，已经十分钟没有水声了。白岩心里感觉奇怪，就去敲响了浴室的门。  
“莲君，是不是忘了拿东西？你待太久了哦。”  
“……抱歉，瑠姬能帮我把行李箱夹层的东西拿给我吗。”  
行李箱夹层？  
“好的，是直接给你吧。”  
“嗯……”  
川尻的声音有点奇怪，白岩想等下最好仔细问问，他的行李箱就打开着放在床边，夹层里整齐地放着一些药品。  
白岩发现药罐上的说明标签被撕了，心底的疑惑更重，他拿着药罐，认为还是应当问清楚。如果是身体原因，尽早解决对大家都好。  
“莲君，开门吧。”  
“门没有反锁……”  
“那我进来了。”  
推开门的瞬间，一股浓郁的香气扑面而来，白岩立刻就本能地意识到这是什么。  
川尻软软地倒在湿漉漉的瓷砖上，白岩冲上去想把他扶起来，掌心的肌肤热烫吓人。  
“莲君，你怎么样？”  
“把药给我……”  
川尻费劲地抬起手，想要取走白岩手里的东西。  
“这是什么药？不说清楚我是不会让你吃的。”  
白岩的睡衣被川尻身上的水汽弄湿，他认真观察着川尻的脸色，红润的极不自然。抓紧他袖口的指节发白，川尻迷糊着摇头不愿回答。  
“很难受吧，其他人知道这件事吗？”  
“呜……”  
川尻摇摇头，缠紧了双腿，白岩的手指探到他大腿根，除去浴室地板的水之后，Omega的后穴恬不知耻地分泌出大量清液。  
“瑠姬，不要弄那里……”  
“原来真的会冒这么多水啊？浴室都被莲君弄湿了。”  
“那不是…”  
“不是什么？”  
白岩的手指从他的腿缝里抽出，带出一片淋漓的水光，黏液自细长的手指之间流淌着，川尻羞耻地转过头去，撞进了白岩冷淡的目光里。  
“瑠姬，求求你，快把药给我吧，我吃了药就好了……”  
“之前那都是怎么解决的，你的前室友知道吗？”  
川尻惊慌地移开眼神，白岩想到和他关系很近，还被拿来做文章的大平祥生，和他同寝的今年才十七岁的豆原一成，想到他们有可能也被这香气诱惑过，对川尻的看法悄悄改变了。  
“大平抱过你吗，所以才那么依赖你……豆原还未成年，你还当着他的面换衣服，是不怕被发现，还是已经被标记过了？”  
白岩的嘴唇贴着他后颈，那块松动的气味贴被牙齿咬住撕下来，薄嫩脆弱的肌肤颤抖着泄露更浓郁的色香。  
“没，没有被标记过…啊……瑠姬，你做什么！”  
“吃药会伤身，我只是想用最简便的办法帮你。”  
“……不可以！”  
川尻手脚并用地努力往前，想要挣脱出他的怀抱，白岩的右手用力地掐住他的咽喉，左手按住他的手腕，把人完全压在坚硬的瓷砖上。  
挺立的性器触到冰冷地面，过大的温差让川尻的意识清醒了一瞬，白岩和他体型相仿，但是力量却完全不是一个级别，Alpha的信息素此时也恰到好处地爆发出来，弥漫在整个浴室的空气中，像一个无形的牢笼。  
“你有什么资格抗拒我。”  
“身为Omega，来到都是Alpha的地方，有人肯标记你，自然是最好的安排吧？”  
“别…！”  
川尻不能自由地出声说话，白岩冷笑着，盯着他光洁的后颈，确实没有闻到其他Alpha的气味，不过仍不能保证他就是干净的。  
“感谢我吧。”  
白岩尖锐的牙齿刺破了后颈的腺体，信息素被大量注入进去，纯度远远优于普通的抑制药物。川尻从未体验过这种被彻底满足的快感，闭上眼睛任由眼泪滴落在地上，白岩的手还扼制着他，不情愿的悲鸣被压得很低，他渐渐放弃了抵抗。  
这是自己第几次做这种事了。川尻的顺从让他回忆起以前那些灰暗的日子，为了获得喜爱和金钱，被动地成为取悦他人的Alpha。为了让粉丝快乐，故意做出要标记的举动，也有真的请求标记的人存在，他也就那样违心地张开了自己的嘴。  
浴室里紊乱的气息稍有平息，白岩把瘫软在地上的川尻拉起来，随意地给他裹上浴巾，带出去扔在了自己床上。  
单人床的床板很硬，川尻躺上去时浴巾散开了，他立刻拢紧了毛巾，尽可能多地遮住身体，蜷缩在床角，畏惧地看着他。  
白岩用拇指擦去唇角沾上的血迹，朝他走近，单膝跪在床上，摸着他后颈处新鲜的伤口。  
此时响起了不合时宜的敲门声，然后是大平的声音。  
“莲君？你不是说晚上一起出去采购吗，等你很久了哦。”  
川尻惊恐地看向门，白岩若有所思地在他耳边低语。  
“现在，你还要出去吗？”  
“不要……”  
川尻的声音小到听不清楚，他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，临时标记让他发热的状况缓解许多，可是绝不能就这么直接离开这个房间。他的信息素已经藏不住了，推开门所有人都会知道他的秘密，以及他被白岩标记的事实。  
不敢想象这件事会发酵到什么程度，如果影响到团队的未来，川尻无论如何也不能够原谅自己。  
“莲君？你在吗？瑠姬，还没睡吧，回答我一下！”  
“我，我有点不舒服……”  
川尻不得已出声，一出声才发现自己的声音嘶哑得厉害。  
白岩拉开他的浴巾，缓慢地摩挲着他的后背，从突出的蝴蝶骨，微微凹陷的背脊，一直到纤细的腰身。  
“怎么了？莲君，不然我们出去买点药？”  
“不用了！祥生，我休息一下…就好了。”  
川尻被困在白岩和墙壁之间，他对于标记过自己的Alpha没有抵抗能力，只能尽量回应得自然。  
“瑠姬你在吗？莲君到底怎么了，能不能开下门？”  
“莲君好像想休息了，我这里带了药，不用担心，你们先去吧。”  
白岩的回答听起来就要正常许多，大平又交代了几句，总算是离开了。  
“门没有反锁，别人随时都可以进来。”  
“瑠姬……”  
“你不用担心，我也没有被人围观的兴趣。”白岩漫不经心地捏着他后腰的软肉，“可是如果你不听话，就另当别论了。”  
“…什么？”  
“稳妥起见，还是彻底标记会更好吧？”  
川尻不顾后颈的伤口还在，反射性地就想大声呼救，白岩当机立断地捂紧了他的嘴巴，把手指插进他湿透的肉穴里，狠狠地搅动一番之后，川尻闭紧了双眼，手脚也不再挣动了。  
“你想被人知道？”  
白岩的指尖摸索到他体内隐秘的细缝，那里紧紧地闭合着，似是没有被侵犯过。川尻冰冷的手正抓着他的手腕，呼救声被粗暴的爱抚扭曲成痛苦的低吟，他眼底有着近期劳累产生的阴影，和细密纠结的长睫混成一片灰色。同他疼痛的神态不同，从他体内散发的信息素越发的香浓，挑逗着Alpha的情欲本能。  
“…唔……”  
“你是处女吗？这里都打不开，他们没和你做过？”白岩放开了手，把他额头长了的头发别在耳后，好看清他的表情，“这么长的时间，只靠药物是熬不过去的吧？”  
川尻奋力摇头，眼泪被他甩落在床单，生殖腔被强行破开的疼痛，让他只能小幅度地喘气，疼得发不出多余的声音。  
“别对我说谎。”  
Omega的身体都很适合被插入，些许刺激就能轻易地让身体分泌出黏液，那小口从紧闭的状态被他的手指玩开，最后撤出手指时还能看到从微张的穴里漫出的透明体液。  
被临时标记稳定下来的情潮再度涌上，这一次带着要将川尻毁灭的力度，把自性别成熟之后被抑制住的情欲，全部释放。  
他的视线一片朦胧，白岩的面容明明是川尻所爱的类型，他有着自己所没有的东西，也因此才充满吸引力。  
川尻试图想其他的事情，好转移开混沌的意识，完全被本能支配的Omega只会堕落成为毫无尊严的淫兽，被彻底标记带来的后果则是更加严重。  
白岩的信息素是海潮的气息，和他本人很相称，因为临时标记的关系，川尻的身体很容易地就接受了他。  
被打开双腿，被他人插入，侵犯到生殖腔前的小小裂缝，这都是他从未体验过的。理智被快感钝化，起初撕裂的痛感并未袭来，身体欣喜地迎接着他，每一寸都亲昵地贴合上去，依附着Alpha的性器，那里就像一颗多汁的水果，被强行挤压出甜蜜的汁液。  
“很好，你没骗我。”  
白岩对他很满意，完全没入之后，扣住他的腰就往下带到最深。川尻的双腿很柔软，可以呈平角拉开，白岩就直接抓着他的脚踝往里面操。  
“啊！唔……”  
川尻知道合宿的隔音条件不好，咬着牙捂着嘴忍耐，可是他的腰却出卖了他。白岩喜欢猛击几下之后，再抽出半截折磨他，Alpha不处于发情期时，是极端冷静的。  
前端被他咬得很舒服，白岩慢悠悠地摆着腰，玩着川尻膨胀起来的乳头。  
“第一次做，舒服吗？”  
“……”  
川尻避无可避，虚颤着胸膛一言不发。  
“说话。”  
白岩掐了他乳尖一把，把他疼得一颤，连带后面也一起夹紧。他暂时放下了玩弄的想法，全部插进去之后，抬高川尻的腰，重重地碾过他内腔，那裂缝也被迫张开一个小口，从体内涌出一股新鲜的淫液，烫得他头皮发麻。  
“呜呜…舒、舒服！…瑠姬……”  
“适应得挺好嘛？”  
白岩集中精力猛攻他的弱点，紧密的内腔被磨得异常酸麻，川尻感觉自己下半部分的肢体快要融化掉，他压抑在喉底的痛呼和被顶到要害时急促的喘息，都叫人难以自拔。  
顽强的屏障终究不能敌过甘美的攻击，Alpha的信息素释放出来，川尻整个人被浸润在他的气息里，痛感被完全麻痹，如同陷进海边柔软的沙地，白岩的味道和他本人的行为不同，缓慢而柔情地渗入他周身各个角落。  
甚至连本能也仿佛被诱惑，川尻咬住自己的手背，内腔被捅破的时候，牙齿不受控制地卡进自己的皮肉。腰被人捞起来，软腻湿滑，尽是淋漓的汗。  
最里面死死地咬住了他，几乎能胜过一切庸俗的快感。  
“全部进去了……怎么样？”  
这种深入，让他们不能够轻易地逃离彼此，白岩轻咬着川尻凸出的锁骨，他脖颈的曲线因为偏头的关系，被展现得透彻。  
“唔……”  
白岩抽离了一点距离，又更重地向下插进去。川尻的手背被他咬地快要见血，白岩拉开他的手，双腕交互地扣在床头，饶有兴致地盯着他屈辱中带着快乐的奇妙神情。  
门外传来一阵熟悉的喧闹声，应该是其他成员从外面回来了，他们的声音让川尻恐惧地缩紧身体，湿意弥漫的双眼睁大，带着无尽的害怕和恳求，就像被猎人扼住咽喉的狐狸，即将被剥皮噬骨。  
“啧，突然这么紧…害怕被发现？”白岩并没有停下，甚至顶得更深，川尻咬牙忍耐着，却还是在内腔被顶穿的时刻泄露出了声响，恰好在最高的音调处极速滑落。  
“唔啊……！”  
门外的动静也停下了，白岩愉悦地在他耳边低笑，粗硬的性器残忍地碾过内腔，仿佛有人问起自己的去向，川尻怕极了这肮脏的情事被撞破，更不敢想会发酵出怎样的后果。  
寝室的门没有上锁，如果有人要进来，只需要轻轻转动把手，再往左边的单人床看去……  
“想把我绞出来？……身体僵硬成这样。”  
白岩把话音放得很小，但是在川尻耳边响起时，无异于一声惊雷。  
“不是…”  
战栗的唇齿吐出否定的词句，他饱满的下唇泛着艳丽的红色。无论他的态度是抗拒还是迎合，在此时此刻，切切实实地，他们亲昵地结合着。  
体内升起的热潮快要让他失去意识，室外大家热切交谈的话音时远时近。身下的床板并不柔软，被高高抬起的腰肢软绵绵地挂在对方的腰际，尾椎处传来钝感的疼痛。  
庆幸自己还未不知羞耻地主动开口要求，深处的渴望被他搅弄得乱七八糟，涌出的体液从腿根往后流淌，把床单浸湿了一片，白岩故意把那些东西给他看，手指上的银戒指也被弄脏，闪着冰冷的光泽。  
“你都湿成这样了。”  
“呜……”  
从初次见面开始，川尻的声音总能给大家留下深刻的印象，他哭起来之后就更黏腻，白岩感觉到他的体内已经完全适应了自己，逃离时还能感受到内部的吸力。  
眼前的男人只是个Omega，无论他在舞台上多么强大，在欲望面前，抑或是在自己面前，他只能暂且屈服。  
多么的美妙啊，美妙到不真实。  
绝对沉默的性爱中，只留有肉体紧密契合的隐秘声响，连室外也一并安静下来，白岩虽然确定他不会出声，还是封住了他的嘴唇。腰身猛烈耸动了几十下，才痛快地把精液全部射进他狭小的内腔里，腔口随着他拔出性器而闭合，多余的白液被牵带出来。  
川尻像死去一般安静，只有不时痉挛的腰腹还有存活的痕迹，如同砧板上的鱼肉，也会再度弹跳起来。  
“还活着吧？我懒得清理，给我舔干净吧？”  
接着，川尻就感觉到口边奇特的触感，和精液特有的腥气。无力反驳的唇被他顶开一道缝隙。  
“嗯……”  
“如果不做的话，我就拍下来。”  
“你疯了…这样做的话……”  
川尻无法完全睁开眼睛，因为白岩正恶劣地把性器上的体液蹭到他脸上。  
“没关系。”  
白岩露出营业式的完美微笑。  
“反正我们已经是共犯了。”

End


End file.
